Because I Love You
by You're All So Vacant
Summary: We all know the first time Magnus tells Alec he loves him, but how about when Alec first says it to Magnus? Set after they're seen kissing in COG.Malec slash.


**Plot: We all know the first time Magnus tells Alec he loves him, but how about when Alec first says it to Magnus? Set after they're seen kissing in COG.**

**Warnings: Bad Language, Slash, rimming (mild), blow jobs, lemons. Got that? You can't say I didn't warn you. **

Because I Love You

Magnus was still in shock. Alec, the boy he had thought would never really acknowledge their relationship, had kissed him in front of a _massive_ group of shadowhunters.

Alec, who he had honestly thought was too scared to ever come out the closet. It was shocking, and thrilling, and absolutely amazing.

It was like nothing else. He had seen everyone staring at them, whispering, and Alec had kissed him, sweetly, in his cute way, just without the usual hesitancy.

Which, in a strange way, explained why he was sat on a wooden floor of a room that didn't belong to him, with two fingers pressed to his lips like a lovesick teenager.

He was also hugging the pillow Alec had slept on the entire time he had been in Idris, which made him seem all the more pathetic, waiting for Alec. He had to go to his room at some point.

And he did. Four hours later, Alec was very surprised to see a very vulnerable looking warlock on his floor.

Magnus had his eyes closed, though he was sat in exactly the same position as he had been before, and Alec silently walked up to him, and crouched down in front of the older man.

"Magnus?" He asked softly. The Warlock smiled slightly, before he opened his eyes.

"Alexander." He finally loosened his grip on the pillow, letting it drop to the floor. Alec picked it up, and tossed it onto the bed, which Magnus was partially leaning against.

"So, any particular reason why you're here?" Alec tried to keep his tone light, but failed miserably. He was too worried about what Magnus thought of their kiss, that he had initiated, in front of all those people.

Maybe he wasn't as happy as Alec had thought he would be.

"I wanted to talk to you. About…earlier. The kiss." He clarified it unnecessarily.

"Okay." Alec's nerves came through, and Magnus looked up at him, a small frown creasing his _not_ glittery face.

"Why did you do it?" Alec wasn't the only one of them that was nervous. For once, Magnus's voice was small, and he seemed less…just less, Alec decided. Not over-the-top, not massive, not egotistical.

It made Alec want to hug him, despite his own very slight embarrassment over the scene he himself had caused.

So he did. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and wrapped an arm around the warlock's shoulders. Magnus leaned against his leg, and wrapped a hand around the Nephilim's ankle.

"Because…because when Clary made that ruin, I saw you."

Magnus looked up at him in surprise. He, himself had seen Alec, but it hadn't surprised him in any way.

Alec took in his boyfriend's astounded expression, feeling a little ashamed. Magnus had genuinely thought that Alec didn't love him. Not as much as he loved Jace, anyway.

"Magnus, I love you." He took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry I never told you before."

Magnus looked like he'd been told Christmas was coming early. It didn't matter that he had a strange lack of glitter, because his eyes were suddenly sparkly, and a wide grin took over his face.

Magnus blinked back tears, telling himself that he was eight hundred years old, and would not act _that_ pathetic. He kissed Alec's leg, as he already leant against it, before the boy took hold of his arm, gently pulling him up.

Alec kissed the Warlock, surprisingly softly; normally, when he kissed Magnus, it was hard, because he literally forced himself forward, ignoring any lingering embarrassment. But this, this was gentle, barely brushing their lips together, and he felt Magnus gasp softly, surprised.

He deepened the kiss gently, licking the warlock's lip in a way that guaranteed a light shiver, and swept his tongue over Magnus's teeth, loving the familiarity, knowing when he would reach the one crooked tooth that Magnus was vain enough to be bothered by.

Not to be outdone, Magnus kissed him back, pushing Alec's tongue, taking over. He curved a hand around Alec's waist, under his shirt, and heard a soft moan of anticipation.

He pushed him down onto his back, and pulled off Alec's shirt, ending the kiss. The younger male blushed, as usual, when Magnus reappeared above him, also shirtless, to attack his neck with light bites, sucking gently whenever he found a very sensitive spot.

Alec dug his nails into Magnus's shoulders, and ground up against the Warlock, feeling bold.

Magnus groaned, then realised what had happened, and raised his head to meet Alec's eyes.

"That was a huge weight off your shoulders, earlier, wasn't it?" Alec nodded, and kissed Magnus on the cheek, in the sweet way he always did.

It was nice knowing he was still adorable.

Magnus reconnected their lips, and the used the hand on Alec's waist as leverage, pulling him up so their erections rubbed against each other, rough through their clothes.

Hands curled into his spikey hair, encouraging, and Magnus bit Alec's lip, not hard enough to break the skin, and pinched his nipple, delighting in the moan in got in response.

"We really need to get your nipple pierced." He mumbled; he had thought that for a while.

"Yeah, whatever." Alec didn't even really comprehend what Magnus was saying; he just heard the man's sexy voice, and felt him, sending tingles over his skin. He would've agreed to literally anything.

He pulled away slightly, moving enough to bite Magnus's shoulder. Hard.

"I want you." He gasped out, though smiled slightly at the sound Magnus made when he was bitten.

Originally, he had thought it very strange, that the man liked biting things, but the expression on Magnus's face… Alec had gotten used to it _very_ quickly.

"You only had to ask." The Warlock responded, already undoing Alec's trousers.

Which had _far_ too many buttons. Impatient, Magnus clicked his fingers, and then bit back a deep groan as their skin suddenly came into full contact.

Alec didn't, and moaned loudly, blushing even deeper than he had been before.

They were both painfully hard, and Magnus did not pause before moving away from his younger lover, so he could lower his mouth over the boy's cock.

He sucked just the head, eagerly lapping up the pearly drop of pre-cum on the head, until Alec bucked his hips up desperately. Then, he held his hips down, and engulfed him in one go, sucking hard. He licked the underside of Alec's cock, and moved up a little, moving one hand to stroke the part that was no longer in his mouth, so he could move more easily, occasionally v_ery _carefully scaping his teeth against the sensitive skin.

"Oh, Fuck! Magnus!"

He licked Alec's member on his way back up, releasing him with a pop, and smiled cheekily at his boyfriend.

"Yes Alexander?"

"I want you. Now."

Magnus chuckled, his voice deep with lust, and did not miss the shiver that coursed through Alec.

"Patience, darling."

Dipping lower than before, he lightly licked his balls, and then carried on going down, before attaching his lips to the boys entrance, probing against it with his tongue, but not entering.

Alec mewled softly, a desperate sound that Magnus could honestly say he _adored_, and the Warlock lowered one of his hands to stroke Alec's engorged member, the other joining his mouth at the boy's entrance.

He pushed one finger into Alec, gentle, as always, but Alec was impatient, and after he cursed Magnus to hell, the Warlock added another, and pushed his tongue in with them. Alec's moans got louder and louder, and Magnus reckoned that if he kept it up much longer, he would cum before he was even inside Alec.

"MAGNUS, FUCK ME NOW OR I WILL HURT YOU!"

He wasn't one to argue. Magnus clicked his fingers, and lube appeared in his hand, which he squeezed over his cock, coating it, before he discarded the bottle.

He moved in between Alec's legs, and linked his right hand with Alec's left. Alec exhaled loudly, impatiently.

"Come on!"

Magnus thrust into him, hard, in one fast movement.

That felt _amazing_. They both moaned, loudly, very loudly. Neither cared that there was probably other people in the building; they did not care who could hear them. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist. It stung, just slightly, and he ignored it, considering the twinge to be a mild annoyance. Magnus shifted in him, and that annoyance was very quickly forgotten.

Magnus pulled Alec up enough to kiss him, deeply, and Alec returned the kiss with equal passion, but also thrust his hips up, pulling him in deeper. He rocked against him, kissing Alec for as long as possible, but it didn't allow for much friction.

"Move." Alec bit his lip.

He complied, pulling out slowly, and then thrusting back in, Hard. Again, and again, trying to get just the right angle.

Alec moaned lightly as Magnus brushed against his prostate. Magnus moaned too, but that wasn't good enough.

He pulled back, changing the angle just so, and slammed back in, hitting his prostate firmly. Alec let out a strangled cry, and scraped his nails up Magnus's back.

They were both close, and Magnus's thrusts became frantic, off time. In a way, it was even more thrilling to Alec, who could not correctly determine when a spark of pleasure would rush through him.

He could hear himself, vaguely, over the roaring of blood pounding in his veins, and he was saying Magnus's name, over and over again, like a mantra.

Somehow, their hands were still clasped, and Alec squeezed his partner's hand, then screamed the older man's name as he came, his orgasm so powerful that he momentarily blacked out, spots in front on his eyes.

Magnus felt Alec clench around him before he vocalised his orgasm, and Magnus followed, filling Alec as the other boy coated both of their stomachs with his release.

All strength gone, he collapsed onto the Shadowhunter, who wrapped both arms around him tightly, letting go of the Warlock's hand.

There was something special about Alec after they made love. Magnus always valued a partner who would actually hold _him_ afterwards, which was a big part of sex for Magnus.

He'd had partners, in the past, who would roll over, as soon as the sex was over, and sleep facing away from him, with not even a goodnight.

It made him feel horribly alone. Alec wasn't like that. Alec seemed to understand that Magnus needed reassurance, just the same as everyone else.

"Night Magnus." He murmured into the warlock's hair. "I love you."

"Night Alec. I love you too." He mumbled back, already falling asleep.

He had spoken quietly, but he knew Alec had heard him.

He could feel his smile against his head.

**The End**

**A/N-Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
